


Love is Simple

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Feel free to insert your own wrestling ship if you'd like, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Short piece on love and stuff, Sorry Not Sorry, The idea hit me in a haze of sleeplessness and I couldn't ignore it, sorry if this sucks, wrestling ships rule and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Love didn't always have to be some big fairytale thing. Sometimes it could be as simple as 1...2...3.





	Love is Simple

**Author's Note:**

> So as I wrote in my tags, this is more of a general piece than it is about a specific ship. I loved the idea when it hit me, and it kind of developed from there.
> 
> Just a cute little one shot I thought of on no sleep after revisiting some wrestling ships of mine. I tagged them, but feel free to imagine your own instead.
> 
> Basically I was bored and I hope you enjoy this thing.

You never know when or where you'll fall in love.

Most people think it's like the movies their parents loved to watch: a girl and a boy kissing in the rain after years of fighting to be together, or maybe meeting on a snazzy cruise ship and falling in love despite the circumstances.

Books were a bit more realistic, though still too romanticized: kisses stolen in libraries during study time or having to choose between two very different people admits a war torn world. It was just the right touch of realism mixed with the sweet words of fantasy.

But love didn't always involve rain or romance. Love wasn't always the heat of the moment between long time adversaries or the bittersweet seconds stolen before reality soaked in. In fact, love could be simpler than that. The most common places imagined could be the key to finding your true love.

Sometimes, love was rubber wrapped steel cables and hard mats cushioned with coiled wires to lighten the impact. Sometimes, love was sweat and bruised muscles that needed hours to soak in iced water and salts before attempting to find release under the guise of getting more rest for another day of the same things.

In his experience, love could be the twinkle of an eye before executing a vicious move that landed his body flat out on the mat, eyes blinking up at the glaring lights before rolling onto his feet again. It could be the stitch of a smile before his feet were swept out from under him again, teasing laughter drowning out the taunts and the negative words coming from strangers, because love had a way of protecting you. 

Of caring for you when you're too sick to move from your bed, or too exhausted from another night of putting your body on the line for people he didn't know and would never meet. Love had a funny way of showing his affections, from snipped comments behind brilliant white teeth, to closed fists gently brushing along sandpaper stubble while the game was on.

It wasn't always pretty, either. Love was fights at two a.m about who knows what, hurtful words exchanged over smooth black pavement, and in movies that was usually when the clouds broke and the make ups started, but love didn't usually come with such cues; those had to be found on their own. 

Love was stinging skin and tensed muscles as, once again, bodies were slammed against steel cables and planted on the smooth mat. Arguments from before were fought out between the ropes, the ocean of noise surrounding them blending into a symphony which the lovers danced to in their own way. It wasn't always a beautiful sight, a tooth loosed here or a muscle pulled there, but in the end love found a way to work back to the gentle touches and searing gazes.

Love could be found in the most obvious of places, if one chose to really open their eyes and see. Sure, fairytale love affairs existed in the real world, million dollar weddings and luxurious honeymoons lending hand to the beautiful deception, but they never lasted long enough to matter. They were fruitless and often more painful to leave behind than they were to start in the first place.

True love, the kind that filled your heart to completeness and made the birds sing like in the Disney films, wasn't hard to find at all. Sometimes, all one had to do was look at the dancing eyes across the mat and take a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope no one was disappointed in the lack of characters or names, but like I said, general writing thing here. 
> 
> This was really just something to do while I work on finishing some new pieces I've been hoarding in my notes for FOREVER, which will hopefully be going up soon. Also, I'm going to be rewriting quite a few of my older stories, which I'm not really looking forward to....but whatevs.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Xx


End file.
